Although analyses of these data are ongoing, a number of interesting findings have emerged. Some of this work was completed in the Neuropsychiatry Branch, but much of it has continued in our Section, and we have several promising avenues for future research. When the project was transferred to my group, we invested several months streamlining the database, and creating an exhaustive codebook for the project describing its origins, its source data, the variables in its dataset, and instructions for accessing these data. Results of the following analyses have been published or are now in press or in preparation: Grammer et al, under review "The impact of life events on the development of psychiatric disorders"; and Herrell et al, in preparation. All three major diagnostic groups were associated with increased risk of suicide, particularly those with schizophrenia.